Black roses
by RRandLL
Summary: Orihime is missing, her friends are worried sick. They know whose behind her disappearance, but they don't know where they are. Where is she? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is actually my first fanfic! I have decided to write this myself. I want to show my creativity too! After all I actually helped LL write her stories. So if you could please review this one. I really wish for at least 5 reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ishida looked around the classroom. Where was Orihime? Was she sick? Or worse? Ishida shook the feeling of dread out of the pit of his stomach, he knew no such thing had happened to Orihime, but he was curious of her wherabouts, he was so caught up that he didn't notice Tatsuki coming to talk to him.

"Have you seen Orihime?",The tom-boyish girl asked.

"No...where could she be?",Ishida asked no one in particular.

"Well the other day I did see her hanging out with a pale man with bright green eyes and black hair, he looked sad.",Tatsuki commented,"Or was he just masking his emotions? What do you think Ishida?"

"I think she's been kidnapped",Ishida answered nervously, he pushed his glasses up with a worried sigh.

"Oh Ishida. Don't be such a worry wort.",Tatsuki said,"Orihime is fine. She could just be sick, I'll bring her soup after school."

"Okay...",Ishida said, unsure of the situation.

"Don't be so doubtful, I'm sure she's all right.",Tatsuki reassured him, she knew that he had a huge crush on Orihime.

"Thanks.",Ishida said quietly as he went back to his sewing.

"You know.",Tatsuki began.

"Yes?",Ishida asked, looking up at her.

"I think you and Orihime would make a cute couple.",Tatsuki finished and watched Ishida as he looked down with a large blush on his face,"Ishida, are you alright?"

"Yes...I think the room is too warm.",Ishida said, still blushing.

"Mhmmmm",Tatsuki rolled her eyes at him,"We all know that you have a HUGE crush on Orihime."

"Really?! How did you find out?!",Ishida asked with a shocked tone.

"Isn't it obvious?",Tatsuki asked,"You blush whenever she hugs you."

"I have never heard such a ridiculous idea in my life!",Ishida said, still blushing as he turned up his nose.

"Mhmmmmm...You know what I am saying is correct? Don't you?", Tatsuki said with her hands on her hips as she leaned closer to him, she grinned when she saw him tilt backwards, she leaned back,"Well now, I suppose its time to go look for Orihime.",Tatsuki continued and looked back to see Ishida look more relieved than ever.

* * *

Orihime looked around the fancy little shop, she then looked at the man beside her who happened to have a hand on her shoulder.

"Ulquorria.",Orihime whined,"I shouldn't be cutting school."

"Yes I know.",Ulquorria said, his tone dull and emotionless.

"Ulquorria, why are we even in such a place?",Orihime asked.

"Because I want to buy you a present",Ulquorria said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"But this all looks so expensive.",Orihime said in awe.

"It is.",Ulquorria replied,"Now what would you like?"

"I don't know...",Orihime said awkwardly,"Oh!", Orihime exclaimed as she picked something up, It was a blue cherry blossom hair clip,"This would match my shun shun rikka perfectly!"

"What a beautiful choice.",Ulquorria said without even meaning it.

"Could you get it for me Ulquorria?",Orihime asked with a sweet smile.

"Yes Orihime, I will get it for you.",Ulquorria said.

"Yay!",Orihime said as she began to dance a happy dance.

"Orihime, would you please quit acting like a child?",Ulquorria asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes Ulquorria.",Orihime said with a childish pout. Her lower lip stuck out and Ulquorria looked away before his eyes became fixated on her twitching lower lip.

"I'll check out, you wait outside.", Ulquorria said.

* * *

Ishida saw Orihime walk out of a really expensive looking store. He ran towards her waving his arms to try to attract her attention.

"Inoue!",Ishida yelled as he watched her look his way.

"Ishida-kun!",Orihime yelled as a big thug blocked Ishida's path towards Orihime.

"What do you think you are doing messing with the boss's girl?",A lanky blue haired man asked.

"She's from my school.",Ishida said.

"I don't see her wearing a uniform.",the man stated.

"She was supposedly sick.",Ishida said, trying to keep his anger in.

"I don't give a rip. Now get away from her.",The man said, knocking Ishida out.

* * *

**Will Ishida be alright? Find out next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is the second chapter! Boy am I happy that I got reviews! Thank you all! Now I have the confidence to continue my stories!**

* * *

Chapter 2

When Ishida woke up he saw Tatsuki standing over him.

"Ishida!",Tatsuki yelled at him,"I thought I'd told you not to reveal yourself! We were only spying, remember?!"

"Yes you did.",Ishida said sadly,"I made a fool out of myself."

"Yes, yes you did!",Tatsuki yelled again.

"So, who was the guy who took Orihime?",Ishida asked.

"He's the emperor of Japan...a duh.",Tatsuki said sarcastically.

"Tatsuki, nows not the time for sarcasm.",Ishida said seriously.

"Fine, he's Ulquorria Schiffer.",Tatsuki said.

"THE Ulquorria Schiffer?!",Ishida asked, totally shocked.

"Yes...THE Ulquorria Schiffer!",Tatsuki said.

"OH GOD! ORIHIME IS IN GRAVE DANGER!",Ishida ran around,screaming his head off,"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

"Shut up and be quiet!",Tatsuki ordered,"By the way you scream like a girl."

"Hey!",Ishida yelled, right after he had calmed down enough to actually process what she had said,"I do not scream like a girl!"

"Mhmmm, totally.",Tatsuki said as she rolled her eyes,"Now let the search begin."

* * *

"Ulquorria, where are we going?",Orihime asked.

"We're going to my place, it will be safer for you.",Ulquorria said.

"But how will I get to school?",Orihime asked.

"You won't go to school anymore.",Ulquorria said.

"But why?",Orihime whined.

"Because I said so.",Ulquorria said.

"Boss, we're almost there.",Grimmjow interrupted their conversation.

"I am aware.",Ulquorria replied.

"B-b-but, what about Tatsuki?",Orihime asked as she began to tear up.

"Tatsuki whoever she is can go die in hell for all I care.", Grimmjow said before Ulquorria could sensibly reply to Orihime's complaint.

"That was rude.", Ulquorria said without much emotion,"Grimmjow, do I pay you to be rude to my girlfriend?"

"No boss.",Grimmjow said sarcastically," You pay me to tell the truth, and frankly I don't quite think this Tatsuki character is to be trusted."

"Wrong...",Ulquorria said, his voice creepily calm,"I don't even pay you at all, I did a favor for you so you promised a lifetime of service to me."

"Why do you have a girlfriend? Is it so you could drink her bl-",Grimmjow shut up when Ulquorria glared at him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence",Ulquorria said.

"What was he about to say?", Orihime asked, her innocent face looked around curiously.

"Nothing you should know about.",Ulquorria said as he looked in her eyes, making Orihime go into trance," Now go to sleep."

"Boss...",Grimmjow whispered as Orihime fell into a deep sleep," We're here."

"Good.", Ulquorria said as he unbuckled and pulled Orihime into his lap, he waited for Grimmjow to open the door for him, when he did Ulquorria got out with Orihime snoozing in his arms, they had pulled into the driveway of a large mansion and Ulquorria breathed in relief.

"Boss, I'll get the door, then after that I'll park the car.",Grimmjow said as he made his way towards the door, with a ring of keys in his hands, he unlocked the door and opened it before Ulquorria stepped into the mansion.

* * *

**Shocked? By the way, the word Grimmjow was about to use was blood...yes Ulquorria is both the head leader of a gang, and to top it off he is a vampire...Muwhahahahahahhahahhahaha!**

**The plot thickens...to be continued...**

**P.S. Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll try to write better, you see...I just had a birthday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! RR&amp;LL here! Are you guys enjoying the fanfic so far? Oh, and I'd like to thank the people who reviewed this fanfic after reading some of it, You guys are awesome! Oh well, here is chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Orihime woke up to find that she was in an extremely dark room. She couldn't even see her hands, she got up and stumbled around in the darkness, that is, until a voice startled her.

"So I see you are finally awake.", A familiar voice said, suddenly the room was flooded with a bright light, there was Ulquorria with a bored look on his face, in one hand he held a cloth covering, in the other hand he held a battery operated lantern.

"Ulquorria, where are we?", Orihime said as she looked with surprise all around the room, the room was rich looking, Orihime knew Ulquorria had money, but not this much.

"We are in my quarters.",Ulquorria said.

"You mean...", Orihime began but didn't finish, she had a large blush on her face.

"Yes, we are in my quarters, now please quit blushing, you look like a school girl who knows nothing about men.", Ulquorria commented.

"But technically I am one.", She said as she used the word that Ishida normally used to talk back to Kurosaki-kun, she didn't know exactly what it meant but she heard him use it in similar sentences.

A few seconds after she said that, Orihime found herself pinned up against the wall with Ulquorria's nose on her neck. Orihime gulped loudly as she felt him inhale.

"Listen here.",Ulquorria began, his tone dead calm," You are very lucky to be here right now, do not force me to reconsider your living arrangements."

"Yo-",Orihime said, but she was cut off by Ulquorria forcefully covering her mouth with his.

* * *

"Tatsuki!", Ishida said,"We've made the search party, why can't we go look for her now?!"

"Because Ulquorria is the leader of a notorious gang.", Ex-gang leader Kenpachi Zaraki Interrupted before Tatsuki could speak," Everyone in my crime fighting gang are ex convicts. Ulquorria schiffer is one bad-ass son of a bitch."

"Speaking of which isn't your gang of men called the 11th squad?",Chizuru sniffed, everyone knew she didn't like men.

"Don't forget Ulquorria is a vampire.", Rukia and her boyfriend Ichigo spoke up, Ichigo and Rukia had met in the most unlikely circumstances and have been together ever since then.

"Please don't mention Hime-chan being in the presence of such a hideous beast.",Chizuru said.

"Hey!",Rukia yelled.

"Don't insult my girlfriend!",Ichigo defended his half vampire girlfriend.

"I don't mean to offend you Rukia-chan!",Chizuru said sweetly.

"Okay everyone!",Tatsuki said,"We have Vampire hunter Ichigo Kurosaki to guide us."

"Hey! I'm only a junior vampire hunter! I am not an expert! All the expert vampire hunters were killed by vampires!", Ichigo spoke up,"But I still know enough to lead you."

"I have a question.",Ishida announced.

"What the hell is it?", Everyone asked as they turned towards Ishida.

"Can we all just quit arguing and begin the search for Orihime?!",Ishida yelled.

"Yes! Let's do just that!",Yachiru, Kenpachi's 'daughter' spoke up while bobbing her little pink haired head up and down. Yachiru watched as everyone began to nod in agreement.

* * *

** Sorry that I had to cut off the Ulquihime scene , I have a bad mind and I didn't want to make it too graphic, well the search will now commence, I'll give you a hint, They won't find Orihime in time...How do I know this if I just make up the story as it goes along? You'll see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! RR&amp;LL bringing you chapter 4 of Black roses... You know...I have a birthday wish, even though it was my birthday almost 2 weeks ago...I want at least a total of 100 reviews combined on this fanfic...The most me and Loveable Leah ever got was 71...and that was on her fanfiction, in which I was an OC...Either that or look up Loveable Leah and at least review her fanfic and in those reviews insult her father...I've met him in Real Life...He is a jerk...**

* * *

Chapter 4

When Orihime woke up the next morning she found she was covered in bruises from head to toe, they were from Ulquiorra, who had decided to take it to the next level, he took her forcefully, stating that she was his and his alone. She felt sad that he would feel so alone, she felt that someone would need to comfort this man, she knew that he thought he didn't deserve her. Orihime was happy that she at least could try to make him happy, sometimes he was so ice-cold. Orihime knew there was something unusual about her boyfriend, but she never had thought to discuss it.

"Orihime, are you awake?", Ulquiorra asked, and suddenly the room was full of light, Orihime had to squint until she got used to the glare.

"Yes I am.",Orihime said with a bright smile, even though she was worried inside.

"Good, I was afraid I broke you or something.",Ulquiorra said, his voice was filled with unusual worry, in his head he reprimanded himself for showing emotion to this human who was slowly melting the layer of ice that coated his heart. He regretted taking her away from her friends, but it was necessary. Ulquiorra was shocked to discover that the human had wrapped him around her little pinky.

"Silly you! You wouldn't break me! I am stronger than I look.", Orihime said cheerfully.

"If you are so tough why are you covered in bruises?",Ulquiorra asked, he was slightly amused, the corners of his mouth tugged up in a slight smile.

"Oh, maybe I am not as tough as I look.", Orihime said sadly as she tried to get up, Ulquiorra caught her before she could hit the floor, "Ulquiorra, why am I so dizzy?"

"Maybe you should lie down, and you are pretty tough.",Ulquiorra said as he gently lay her down on the bed and tucked her in, internally he was reprimanding himself because he might have taken too much of her blood while he took her the night before.

"Thanks.",Orihime said with a smile and a slight yawn and watched Ulquiorra as he turned off the lights and joined her in bed, he loved watching her sleep.

* * *

Ishida was in a panic, what if she fell for Ulquiorra? Where would they be then? Were they still gonna be friends? Ishida hoped that she wouldn't be taken from her forever, life without Orihime would suck. Ishida didn't want to risk it, he really loved Orihime.

"Ishida! Are you even alive?!",Tatsuki yelled, startling him out of his stupor.

"Y-yes!",Ishida stuttered, "I was just thinking."

"What is it?!",Tatsuki asked.

"What if Orihime loves Ulquiorra!",Ishida blurted out, his face crimson.

"Ohhhhh busted!", Tatsuki said as she removed her finger from the walkie-talkie that Ichigo issued her,"Everyone knows what you worry most about now."

"You little,"Ishida began but his face turned even redder as he listened to the laughter of everyone that was on their side pouring out of said walkie-talkie. Ishida remained silent and Tatsuki thought that Ishida had a stroke or something. Tatsuki was about to call in Hanataro to look at him, when Ishida raised his hand to stop her,"I'm alright..."

"Really?",Tatsuki asked while raising her eyebrows, not quite believing him.

"Yes!",Ishida yelled, totally exasperated,"I-I just feel like a punching bag! Or a test dummy!"

"Great, that's exactly what you are.",Tatsuki said sarcastically as she buzzed Ichigo and Rukia in. Tasuki watched as they entered the room before asking,"You rang?"

* * *

**Sorry I didn't finish this chapter! I am currently busy because I am in a higher grade! I will try to continue onto the story as best as I can! ^-^ I miss having time to write my fanfiction! ^-^ But since I have school to contend with, It'll be more difficult to publish my new chapters.**

**My sincerest Apologies to my fans out there!**

**RR&amp;LL signing out.**

**WAIT UNTIL TTHE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU'LL BE HAPPY THAT YOU DID!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this is my 5th chapter of Black Roses. Bear with me because I am writing this while I am in a lot of pain, So I might be posting the chapters at a slower rate. Luckily I get to go find out whats wrong with my hands and knees soon...XD I thank you for your patience in me, and I also thank you for your reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"What do you mean her cell phone signal disappeared?",Ishida yelled.

"I-I don't know, it just did.",Hanataro replied, he was afraid Ishida would flip out and hurt him.

"Any sign from Ichigo yet?", Tatsuki asked Hanataro.

"Nah, not yet.",Hanataro said with a slight blush.

"Dang.", Yumichika butted in, "Our leader really wanted to fight him."

"Quit butting in will you?",Tatsuki yelled.

"Yeah, its impolite.",Ishida said.

"Will you shut up Ishida?!",Tatsuki yelled, she looked really angry and she was red with rage,"We need to hurry before Orihime loses all her blood."

"Will you quit being obsessed with bloodsuckers?",Rukia asked,"I take offense to that, I am part vampire you know."

"Well sorry.", Tatsuki said, totally calm now," Its just that Orihime was my best friend."

"I know how you feel.", Ishida sighed.

"Will you be quiet, we've got something in common and you just ruined it!", Rukia yelled as she jump-kicked Ishida in the face.

"Oww.",Ishida said,"That really hurt."

"Ishida-san your nose is bleeding.", Hanataro said,"C-can I patch it up?"

"Yes, please do.", Ishida replied, while Hanataro grabbed the first aid kit. While Hanataro patched up Ishida's nose Rukia and Yumichika started to talk.

"So, any signals from Orihime's phone?",Yumichika asked.

"Negative, we did manage to get a signal from a cemetery but, it turned out that the phone was purposely placed there.", Rukia replied.

"At this rate we'll never find her.", Ishida sighed in a weird voice, it turned out his nose was broken, "Its hopeless."

"Awww, don't give up Ishida-san, we'll find her.", Hanataro said in what he though was a soothing voice, turned out it had the wrong effect and Ishida burst into tears.

"Quit your blubbering, you sound like an addle-pated cow!", Rukia yelled towards Ishida.

* * *

**Sorry, I had to cut this chapter short, I just am in a lot of stress in preparing for the holidays and for all of my fans who celebrate Christmas...Merry Christmas, This chapter is a present to all of you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! ^-^ I decided to write my fanfic down on notebook paper, and my Teacher's assistant reads it so I can't post lemons for those who requested it, sorry. . I'll try my best to write some at home though, it will be a while before lemons are posted.**

* * *

Chapter 6

When Ulquiorra left his quarters at around midnight, he felt a strange emotion tugging at what was left of his broken battered heart. When he looked at the strange emotion more closely he realized it was guilt, he felt guilty for taking Orihime away from her normal life. Centuries of waiting for her had taken almost all of his ability to feel.

He had almost gone insane with emotion when he first met her, he tried to keep it masked however. They had secretly began seeing each other, because her friends has fought him before, and the young man named Kurosaki Ichigo had nearly killed him, and before he could finish off Grimmjow, Ulquiorra had teleported them to a safe place, which was where they had planted Orihime's cell phone.

"They shouldn't be able to track her here, boss.", Grimmjow spoke,"You should be able to claim her as your own before they find out where you are hiding her."

"Do I look so stupid that I'd not realize it? Also do not forget that in order to be bonded to her in that way, Orihime has to come willingly to me and it has to be a blood moon.",Ulquiorra replied,"We have at least a week before the blood moon and so little time before they track us down."

"Don't be so pessimistic.",Grimmjow said,"It isn't like-"

"Don't say it, it could happen.",Ulquiorra cut him off.

"Fine, but did you know that Kuchiki didn't go willingly to Kurosaki?", Grimmjow asked," One night when Kuchiki was going to send Kurosaki into a trance-like sleep, Kurosaki decided to wear earplugs and the command for sleep bounced back and hit her instead."

"How do you know this?",Ulquiorra demanded.

"Serving you isn't my only hobby.", Grimmjow replied,"I took up spying centuries ago."

"Obviously.", Ulquiorra rolled his eyes," How did she wake up?"

"I woke her up after Kurosaki completed the ritual.", Grimmjow said proudly,"Stupid half-breed, she shouldn't have told him how to perform the ritual in the first place."

Ulquiorra snorted then proceeded to go out onto the balcony next to his quarters and took a deep breath, he had to go hunting, he couldn't bear to swallow Orihime's or Grimmjow's cooking. Orihime's because she cooks weird things, and Grimmjow's because it is practically very rare. He only ate food in front of Orihime because she was human, and he didn't want her to feel bad about her horrible cooking skills. He decided to order Grimmjow to prepare Orihime dinner before putting her into a trance like sleep, he also decided to order him to make the food to her Grimmjow would probably start whining that her idea of food was disgusting and that he wouldn't make it, if that was going to happen, Ulquiorra would also order him to eat the food as well.

* * *

** Poor Grimmjow! I feel so sorry for him! He will have to eat that too!**


End file.
